Segunda oportunidad?
by Bells-15
Summary: Oneshot. Bella/ Edward/ Jacob. Bella rescata a Edward de Volterra, se despierta y el estaen su cama, como reacciona ella?¿


Esto se encuentra en Luna Nueva luego de que Bella rescata a Edward y llegan a su casa, cuando ella se despierta…

_shhh Bella cariño sigue durmiendo

– Edward? Que hacía el aquí? El no tiene que estar aquí. Abrí mis ojos y allí se encontraba a un lado de mi cama. Me senté en la cama bruscamente y él se aparto.

_ Perdón- dijo con la mirada baja. Perdón? Solo eso se le ocurre decir?¿

_Disculpa?

_Perdón, por dejarte, sola y apartar a toda mi familia de ti, perdóname no me he arrepentido mas nunca.. Yo solo quería protegerte de mí, de mi especie.. No pensé que ibas a reaccionar así, quería que tuvieses una vida normal

_una vida normal? Desde cuando tuve una vida normal? Nunca! Y nunca la tendré! Tu eres un maldito imbécil, y sabes porque te rescate? Porque no quería cargar con tu muerte, porque aun te quiero y no te puedo borrar de mi vida como si fuese agua a la que uno seca y listo, Edward. Edward! Sabes lo que me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre otra vez? – el iba a contestar pero no lo deje- NO! NO LO SABES! No sabes nada, me dejaste pensando que sería mejor para mí, me dijiste que no me amabas, que solo era una distracción para ti, y te habías aburrido. Tienes una idea de lo que sufrí?

_Yo, lo sé, sufrí lo mismo o más que tu sin ti créeme, lo vi en Alice,

_NO, es tu problema si sufriste porque tu decidiste sufrir asique lo siento.

_ Bella mi amor, por favor, no te enojes con migo pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

_Solo Bella

-Por favor Bella

_No, tu no me mereces, sabes quién me merece? Jacob me merece, el intento repararme, mientras tú no estabas intento arreglarme y me ayudo a reconstruir la vida que tenia, y que deje y que tu arruinaste!

_Solo quería que tuvieses una vida normal..- me miro dolorosamente

_ Si? Normal? Solo piensas en ti! Yo solo fui una distracción para ti!. Y te importo un comino o que yo quería y pensaba.- trague, y mis lágrimas empezaron a derramarse en mis mejillas- yo no quería que tú te fueras, no quiero una vida normal. Nunca la quise.- el intento acercarse para abrazarme pero lo evite poniendo una mano entre nosotros

_yo te amo Bella, todo fue mentira nunca fuiste una distracción. Siempre fuiste mi bella mi amor, lo que me abrió los ojos y me hizo conocer el amor. Tú eres el alma que no tengo. Nunca debí dejarte y lo siento de verdad, nunca me lo perdonare

_Que bien porque yo tampoco- dije como pude entre sollozos

_Por favor Bella no me hagas esto yo te amo

_yo también, pero en este tiempo, eh aprendido a querer a alguien más.- el me miro como si se fuese a romper- y ese alguien no eres tu- parecía querer llorar, pero ya conmigo alcanzaba por suerte.- quiero que te vayas Edward.

_Bella dame una oportunidad.

_Vete- llore, llore como nunca.

_ te volveré a ver?, cambiaras de opinión algún día?

_No lo creo, sabes Edward? Hay que abstenerse a las consecuencias de lo que uno hace, madura.

_Adiós Bella- se asomo a la ventana y antes de salir murmuró un – te amo.- y ahí me rompí a llorar como una marrana, nunca nada me había dolido tanto en mi corta vida, nunca. Me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Y ahora el viene y todo lo que intente reparar con Jacob se destruye, se cae a pedazos como una torre de cartas. Jacob. El es mi cura, el es mi futuro. De repente oigo un sonido la ventana cerrándose.

_Tranquila Bella, que te pasa cariño por qué lloras?- el olfatea y al parecer se da cuenta, yo sigo llorando mientras él se sienta en mi cama y apoya mi cabeza sobre su regazo, y mientras me acaricia el pelo me dice:

_ Tranquila, se que estuvo aquí, el no volverá si tú no quieres, tranquila Bella, yo estoy aquí para ti, estaré siempre, por siempre.- mis lagrimas comenzaron a cesar.

_ no quiero que vuelva- logre decir entre espasmos

_no volverá

_te necesito Jake

_Estoy aquí para ti princesa- me dio un beso en el pelo. No sabía si este era el momento pero las palabras me quemaban en la boca necesitaba decirlas.

_Jake,

_ Tranquila Bella,

_Te amo- su mano que acariciaba mi pelo se detuvo, y yo me senté en la cama, lo mire, y le di un pequeño roce de labios, sentí su calor, ese calor que tanto anhele estos meses que no conocía, que quise conocer, esos labios que me arreglarían, que me curarían el mal que yo llevaba. El sonrió

_también te amo Bella, más que a mi propia vida- y me beso, con una ternura inexplicable, devoción, dándolo todo, entregándose a mí, como yo lo hice también. Luego nos detuvimos, y hable, lo que necesitaba decirle le dije.

_ Lo siento tanto, todo este tiempo no me di cuenta que de verdad te amo, que eres tu mi sol, el que me alegra, el que se preocupa, el hombre que ocupa mis pensamientos, Jake te amo, lo juro, te amo, y no permitiré que nada nos impida estar juntos, - le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

_Serás mía por siempre Bella Swan, te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer porque eres mi vida, y te cuidare más que a mí mismo. Te amo Bella, déjame ser el dueño de tu corazón

Y así yo me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Escuchando el latido de su corazón, sabiendo que sería el que escucharía todas las mañanas al despertarme, porque al fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida, de mi razón, el que de verdad me merecía y yo sabía que me podía entregar completamente a él, porque lo amaba, con mi alma y nada lo cambiaria…

FIN.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un ONESHOT de ellos dos, porque bueno la verdad para mi tendría que haber sido así, amo a Edward pero no le perdono a Bella que lo haya perdonado. TE AMO JACOB!

VOY A POR TU PELI! IDENTIDAD SECRETA! TEAMOOOOOOO

Si les gusto háganmelo saber dejen un review gracias! Besos :D.


End file.
